


Wrath

by meeko_the_raccoon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fight Scene, Lena gets angry, doppleganger, pregnant lena, sango-blep's art is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeko_the_raccoon/pseuds/meeko_the_raccoon
Summary: Alex took a seat next to her sister and wordlessly encouraged her to talk. “I promised Lena I wouldn’t do anything dumb now that we’re expecting the twins,” Kara chuckled. “Like, you know...almost getting killed by my evil doppelganger and blowing out my powers.”Before Alex had a chance to respond, the angry voice of Lena Luthor filled the DEO.“KARA DANVERS-LUTHOR!”orKara made a promise to be safe to Lena but breaks it when Earth-X Kara captures her and tries to kill her. Based on sango-blep's art.





	Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another work inspired by the amazing sango-blep. I love her drawings and I lowkey love putting a story behind them. As always, if you have any comments/questions/concerns feel free to drop a comment and I'll be more than happy to look into/answer anything you want.
> 
> sango drawing: http://sango-blep.tumblr.com/post/174759210481/the-wrath-of-hormonal-lena-kieran-luthor

“Kara, you have to at least try, especially with the twins,” Lena started softly caressing her protruding stomach. She knew that her wife was a superhero and that she needed to protect the city, but she was terrified of not having her wife by her side when the babies finally came. It was a thought that left her shaking. “Please, Kara, I know it’s a lot to ask but promise me, please.”

“Lena, you know I have to go out there and help people,” Kara said after a pause. “But I promise not to do anything dumb, I’ll make sure to call for backup and make sure that Alex and the DEO is there to help out with everything.”

Lena let out an audible sigh of relief. “Thank you Kara, you have no idea how at ease that puts me.”

Kara smiled and kissed her wife, gently holding her to ease her worries knowing that while she did promise to not to anything stupid, villains were going to come up and attack National City and Supergirl. Kara took a deep breath and yawned, ready to head to bed for the night. She got up and had Lena stay in her arms, carrying the pregnant woman to bed. Kara placed the raven haired woman on the bed and gently kissed her forehead, tucking the raven haired woman under the blankets. Kara went about her nightly routine, getting ready for bed so that she could go to sleep holding her pregnant wife. After she brushed her teeth, she heard police sirens heading towards downtown but she texted Alex to send Guardian after them, after all she did promise Lena to be more careful.

//

Of course Kara knew about the multiverse, it’s how she came to meet Barry Allen and his best friend Cisco Ramon. She knew that they referred to their Earth as Earth-1 and all the subsequent Earths were numbered as how they were found. The part that was confusing her was the letter after this particular Earth’s name. Earth-X? Did they start adding letters once they ran out of numbers? How would they be able to run out of numbers, they’re infinite! Either way, she was stuck in a concentration camp where her evil doppelganger who called herself Overgirl was currently bathing her in Red Sun Rays to rip out her heart. Oh and lets not forget the fact that apparently Earth-X’s Kara was married to Evil Oliver Queen. And they were the Nazi’s of their universe. So that’s cool.

Kara took a deep breath as she felt her powers leave, the Red Sun rays essentially turning her into a human being. She saw her doppelganger walking around her bed, the twin lightning flashes on her chest signifying her alliance to Reverse Flash and Dark Arrow. 

“You know, peace will never be permanent,” Evil Kara said. “The only real way to maintain order is to enforce it yourself.”

Kara groaned as she tried to escape her bonds. “You’re nothing more than a dictator who takes advantage of people. You killed countless of innocent people just to come and find me, how do you sleep at night? Knowing that there’s children out there whose parents won’t be coming home tonight?”

Overgirl laughed, in an evil maniacal sort of way. “They should be honored that they died the way they did. After all, they died to save my life. Which is why you’re here, but you knew that didn’t you?” Kara scoffed and spat at her doppelganger. “You know, even if I didn’t need your heart, I would still kill you for being so weak. You’re nothing but a pathetic glorified cop who doesn’t get to face any consequences. You spend so much of your time protecting the weak and that has made you weak in turn. You’re disgusting, you could’ve risen above and become a god but instead you run around playing house with a disgusting whore.”

Kara tried to rip out of her bonds. “If you speak like that about Lena ever again, I will kill you.”

“Oh Supergirl,” Overgirl said sighing, as if Kara was nothing more than the dirt under her nails. “You know we’re ideal right? We’re the perfect being; blonde hair, blue eyes and white. We’re Aryan perfection but you poison your blood with impurities and sins. Like I said before, you are nothing and you will always be nothing.”

Kara growled at the evil blonde and tried to get out of her restrains, feeling her powers continue to leave her body. Evil Kara smiled and came up to her bed. “After I kill you, I will kill all those precious humans, starting with your stupid wife.” Before Kara had a chance to do anything, Overgirl punctured her sternum with an incredibly thick needle, putting sedatives into her system and breaking her sternum in the process. Kara screamed in pain before the sedatives took over.

Thawne came out of the shadows and scoffed. “At the rate of abuse you’re giving her, her heart will mean nothing to you.”

“Her heart in the worst condition is still better than mine at its best. Put me under the lamps and get this done, I want her dead,” Evil Kara said laying down on the bench. Thawne put a sedative into her system and proceeded to prep the two women for the heart transplant. 

Iris, Felicity and Ray Palmer all sneaked into the underground lab, making no noise in the process. They took out the guards stationed outside of the lab fairly quickly, attempting to maintain the element of surprise on their side. Before Thawne had a chance to react, Iris shot a tranquilizer that was strong enough to take down a ten ton elephant, knowing that the speedster could process it fast. They freed Kara from her restraints and left the place as quietly as they entered it, leaving no evidence that they went into the facilities.

Hours later, Evil Kara woke up to the feeling of her failing heart and the solar radiation getting worse, she looked around and saw Thawne lying on the floor. She stood up gritting her teeth and woke the speedster up with the shot of adrenaline meant for her. 

“What the hell happened?” Overgirl asked angrily.

Thawne still had some of the sedative in his system and was not completely attentive to what Overgirl was saying, seeing three of her instead of the normal one. He tried to explain what happened, but his speedster body was not processing the tranquilizer fast enough. Evil Kara snarled and turned to leave the lab, calling for her husband to find her. The blonde went into their planning room and hugged her husband, telling him what had happened. 

“We need to move to the next phase of our plan,” Oliver said, moving a chest piece over. “We need to invade Earth-1.” 

//

When Kara woke up this time, she was under her normal Yellow Sun lamps, with Caitlin next to her. She groaned as she looked down to her chest and saw some sort of contraption encasing her torso.

“It’s a brace,” Kara heard Caitlin say. “Overgirl broke your sternum pretty bad, and Iris had to bring you back here so I put it on you so that it would help you heal.”

Kara tried standing up but felt a burning pain radiate throughout her entire upper body, letting out a scream at the amount of pain she was currently feeling.

“Oh no no no,” Caitlin said running to her side. “You need to stay down, you need to heal.”

“I don’t think she’ll have time to,” Cisco said, the clatter of his keyboard suddenly filling up the room. “I just detected a breach, I think it’s Overgirl and Dark Arrow.”

“Send Barry after them as a distraction, she needs time to heal Cisco,” Caitlin said, moving away from Kara’s bed and picking up a leather jacket. “Or better yet, let’s go ourselves, we can distract them long enough for Kara to heal up.”

“Let’s go,” Cisco said, immediately grabbing his glasses and his jacket. “Lexi LaRoche!”

Caitlin’s eyes immediately turned ice blue as she gasped. Her hair went from its chestnut brown color to a platinum blonde, almost a white color. Her expression went from terrified to pissed as she realized that she was awake. 

“You know, there’s better ways to get to me than her childhood bully Cisco,” Killer Frost said as she cracked her neck. 

Cisco smirked and shrugged, running out of the Med-Bay into the hallway. Kara’s chest was feeling better by the minute, but she was still in an immense amount of pain. 

“Look, stay here for an hour and then remove your brace,” Killer Frost started. “It’ll still hurt. She kept you under the Red Sun lamps for way too long so you have to be careful. Your sister has an impromptu camp set up with ARGUS and the DEO to help out.” Killer Frost stayed silent for a moment. “She told me not to tell you this but since I don’t care, she brought your wife to this world. They’re actually on their way to collect you so they can hook you up with some better lamps than these so you can heal faster. Stay down until then.” Without another word, the platinum blonde left the room and ran after Cisco to stall the evil doppelganger and protect their city. 

Kara sat still, only because she knew that Caitlin/Killer Frost would not have put a brace on her chest if it wasn’t bad. She felt the rays of the artificial sun heal her but not fast enough for her to get up, slap on her suit and run headfirst into battle. The blonde laid reluctantly in her bed, almost begging her cells to heal faster, for over thirty minutes. She heard the elevator activate in the distance, sensing four heartbeats in it. Since her powers were still not at their norm, Kara stood up and removed her brace, pain immediately radiating through her torso. She went and hid in one of the closets of the Med-Bay, shutting her other senses, except for the breathing of the two people that were walking through the halls. Wait two?

She peeked out of the closet to find both Alex and Lena looking around trying to find her, Alex looking like she was ready to rip her hair out and Lena with a stony cold expression, the only thing giving her inner turmoil away were the wet tear tracks on her face. Kara pushed open the door with her shoulder, afraid to move her arms up or down in fear of irritating her injured chest more.

“Kara!” they both said at the same time, Alex running towards her and Lena taking a fast walk behind Alex. “My god you stupid idiot, why are you on your feet?” Alex asked exasperated. 

Kara gave up all pretence of strength as she dropped her body on her older sister, letting the woman carry her to the bed. Kara groaned as she rolled over onto the soft mattress, feeling pain radiate through her chest again. “My powers aren’t fully back yet, I heard four heartbeats and I thought Overgirl and her team found out where I was.”

“No it’s just us,” Lena piped up, coming to stand by her wife’s side. “I didn’t have a lot of time to put it together since it was just a prototype originally but I found a way to intensify the effect of the Yellow Sun rays on your body with this drug that we can get into your body via your airways.”

“All I gotta do is breathe?” Kara asked confused. 

“Yes.”

“Then do it.”

Lena immediately set to work taking out the equipment she needed while Alex went around calibrating the machine that Caitlin had set up for Kara so it was in the perfect setting for the Kryptonian to heal at the maximum capacity. Lena started administering the drug, very much like a nasal spray for allergies. Kara coughed but immediately felt the effect of the drug combining with the Yellow Sun rays and the pain on her chest almost disappeared. The throbbing pain got reduced to a sting and as she felt her powers come back to her, Kara let out an audible sigh of relief. 

“The effects of the drugs are only temporary,” Lena said looking at Kara. “They’re meant for if you’re hurt in battle, it’s supposed to give you enough time to escape and get to the DEO.”

“Is it enough to sustain me through a fight?” Kara asked, knowing that the answer was no.

“Theoretically yes,” Lena said. “But please don’t risk it, I threw this together when Caitlin called us and I don’t know how long it’ll last.”

“It’s okay, I just have to tire her enough so that I can grab her and take her far away from here,” Kara said. “Her body won’t be able to withstand much more of the radiation.” 

Lena nodded, knowing that no matter what she said, the world needed Supergirl more than she needed her wife at the moment. “Please just come back to us.”

“I will.” 

//

Kara felt the pain before she even saw the punch hurling towards her. She got thrown straight into a police car and felt pain radiate through her back. She let out a grunt of pain and shakily stood up. She had faced an evil version of herself before but Bizarro had no clue what was happening to her or even how to use her powers. Overgirl knew what she was doing and unlike Bizarro, knew all of Kara’s moves way before she even had a chance to realize what was going on. Her chest was burning with pain and with Overgirl’s radiation slowly poisoning her system and forcing Lena’s drug out of her, Kara wasn’t sure that she would be able to win this battle. She shakily stood up and faced Overgirl one more time, feeling the heat coming from her veins into her eyes and firing upon the doppelganger, whom immediately fired back. Even though Kara had only been a superhero for a couple of years, she knew the extent of her abilities fairly well and was more than capable of holding her own in a fight, but Overgirl had been in an alternate universe where she grew up learning all of the things that Kara had just herself recently learned. Kara was trying her damn hardest to not let the other blonde get the best of her but she knew that with the solar radiation inside the other Kryptonian getting out of hand, she needed to get Overgirl out of here and fast. Kara let go of her heat vision and felt the power of Evil Kara’s hit her square in the chest, burning through her El insignia and making the Kryptonian crash against the same car.

Kara took this moment to breathe. She was almost sure that her sternum was broken again, the pain in her chest was overwhelming, almost blinding her and keeping her in her place. The only thing that kept her from staying down was the thought of Lena and the twins and with that, she stood up one more time. The smell of her own burning flesh kept Kara awake enough to notice Overgirl smiling and gearing up to punch her. With renewed strength, Kara caught her fist and punched Overgirl square in the jaw with everything she had.

“You think that just because you rule over in your land you can come to this Earth and destroy it?” Kara said angrily, grabbing the villain and punching her again, harder. “You think that just because you’re a dictator, you can come into my Earth and try to kill me to get my heart? To destroy my family’s lives?” Kara kept punching Overgirl, seeing that her strength and anger were having an effect on the doppelganger Kryptonian. She felt angrier when her reflection smiled but didn’t attack.

“You’re nothing but a weak idiot,” Overgirl said, spitting out some blood. “My heart may be weak because of the radiation, but you’re weak, protecting humans like they should be worshiped. What do they do for you? How do they thank you? By turning their backs on you the moment you make one mistake.” 

Kara growled and kicked the blonde villain once more, feeling her ribs crack in the process. Overgirl smiled and Kara saw her skin start to glow, knowing that the evil Kryptonian was about to explode. Kara punched her hard enough to knock her out and grabbed her body and flew, attempting to ignore the burning pain on her chest and the feeling of her powers being drained. She flew past the buildings and clouds, feeling the temperature drop rapidly and as soon as she felt the chill of space, she hurled Earth-X’s Kara Zor-El into the abyss of space, watching her body explode as her powers finally left her. The force of the explosion forced the blonde superhero back into Earth, and the last thing Kara saw was the beautiful irony of her doppelganger exploding.

//

Lena was restless, watching the news and while hearing the fight that the Superheroes were having. Cisco was next to her, furiously typing away using the Star Lab satellites to have eyes on everyone, including her wife. His forehead was bleeding but he refused to let Caitlin treat it, choosing instead to focus on keeping all eyes on his team. Iris was next to him talking to Barry who was fighting Thawne and Felicity biting her nails in anxiety as she watched the Oliver’s go against each other. She felt tears start to well up and she took a deep breath as Kara grabbed her doppelganger and flew up towards the sky. She knew Kara couldn’t handle much more because of the earlier exposure to the Red Sun rays, plus her continuous exposure to the villain’s solar radiation had Kara exhausting her energy. Lena also knew that the effect the drug was having on Kara’s body was on its last leg, meaning that the blonde was running on her reserves and wouldn’t be able to take much more. The raven haired woman took a deep breath as she felt her children kick around anxiously, feeling Lena’s anxiety and worry. She texted Alex to send J’onn after Kara in case her powers burnt out and but that was over thirty minutes ago and Lena did not know what to do. Barry ended up chasing away Thawne who escaped and Oliver killed his doppelganger, saving Earth-1 in the process. Lena suddenly heard a huge explosion and looked up to see a bright light in the sky, immediately recognizing that to be Overgirl’s body exploding because of the solar radiation. She saw a very small blimp falling onto Earth like a meteor and immediately recognized that to be her wife. She went into a panic and called Alex, the woman picking up immediately.

“I see her Lena, J’onn is coming for her,” Alex said in lieu of a hello. “She’s going to be okay, I promise.” 

“Alex, please make sure she’s okay,” Lena said letting the tears fall freely. “Please, please don’t let her fall.”

There was a moment of silence as she watched her wife fall and right before she hit a building, she was caught. Lena let out a sigh of relief and felt nausea coming up. The raven haired woman immediately turned and vomited into the first available thing she saw, which luckily happened to be a trash can. 

“Whoa, whoa, Caitlin get her out of here!” Cisco said as he continued to type away furiously into his keyboard, attempting to track down Reverse Flash. Lena felt a pair of cold hands move her hair away as she continued to throw up her stomach’s contents into the trash can. She vaguely felt someone grab her phone from the ground where she dropped it and talk to Alex to calm her down, but Lena ignored it all. Caitlin put her hands on Lena’s forehead and she was forever thankful that Caitlin had Ice superpowers. 

“Are you okay?” Caitlin asked, her eyes a crystal blue. “She’ll be alright Lena, she’s strong.”

Lena refused to respond and just nodded at the meta, letting her cool her overheated skin down. She tried to get up, but immediately felt lightheaded and saw dark circles around her vision, making the last thing she saw Caitlin’s worried face.

Caitlin immediately grabbed her body as she started to fall and placed her on the couch, being careful around the Luthor’s abdomen. “Guys, can somebody help me get her into the Med-Bay?”

Cisco took a deep breath as he stopped typing and looked up trying to keep the tears in. “Cisco, please tell me you tracked him down,” said Barry’s voice through the speakers. “Guys?”

“Barry, we lost him,” Iris said, a somber mood falling onto the group. “But Lena fainted so we need to get her into the Med-Bay, okay? Just come back to us soon.”

Iris turned off the telecoms and turned to Felicity who was trying her best not to let the tears dropped as she realized just in how much danger they had been in. The injuries that the team had sustained. Everything came crashing down on her and Felicity left the room without a word. Iris ran after her, looking to comfort her. Cisco stood up and walked over to where Lena was resting and nodded to Caitlin, picking up the pregnant woman and walking her over to the Med-Bay. He placed Lena on the bed and took a deep breath, letting his thoughts run with worry for Kara, the Reverse Flash and Oliver.

“She’s going to be okay Cisco,” Caitlin said. “I just need to make sure that the babies are okay, the stress just got to her. She held out a lot more than I thought she would.”

“She’s a strong woman,” Cisco said looking at the youngest Luthor. “I’m just glad that she has Kara, Alex and the DEO.”

“I’m gonna go ahead and get started on the ultrasound,” Caitlin said. “You wanna keep an ear out for Barry and Reverse Flash?”

“Yeah, I’m going to go back to the satellites and the others,” Cisco said. “Besides, I need to find Felicity and Iris.” 

“Good luck,” Caitlin said as the latino man walked away scoffing. “Now, let’s get you checked out.”

//

Kara woke up to the familiar gentle buzz of the Yellow Sun lamps buzzing away to make her feel better. She slowly stood up taking in her surroundings, feeling a gentle ache in her chest from the multiple beatings she took from Overgirl. Kara gently lifted her shirt and saw that her body was still covered in bruises and burns.

“You scared the shit out of everyone,” Alex said softly. Kara turned to see her sister holding in tears as she leaned against the doorframe. “Overgirl knew your every move...and you kept getting hurt...God, Kara you scared us so much.” 

Kara groaned as she stood up and saw Alex run towards her. Alex frowned and laid her back down onto the bed, letting the Yellow Sun rays heal her body. “Stay down, you need to heal,” Alex said worriedly. “Listen, you blew your powers out so I’m gonna sedate you okay? I need you to lay here and heal up.”

Kara smiled and nodded, letting her sister do the work she needed. She felt drowsiness immediately after the small prick of a needle entering her body jolted her arm. Kara felt the familiar embrace of sleep take over and it seemed that almost immediately, a dream took over.

“Kara, we need to talk,” Lena said with a serious tone. Kara squirmed, knowing what that phrase usually brought. Kara nodded and Lena took that as encouragement to start. “I know that you’re Supergirl and you have duties to this city, but as Kara Danvers-Luthor you have a duty to me and our children.” Lena teared up when she said children but took a deep breath and continued. “I need to know that no matter who you face out there, you’re going to be safe and come back to us.”

“Lena…,” Kara started. “I can’t make any promises and you know this, you know that I have a duty to the city.”

“I’m aware Kara,” Lena said, her tone hardening. She released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “I’m just terrified Kara, my mother and brother may be miles underground but that didn’t stop them from attacking me before our wedding. That’s not even mentioning all the times in the past that an enemy has gotten the better of you, or are we not going to talk about how Reign almost killed you?”

Kara stayed silent.

“Or the time that the military robot made you blow out your powers? Or the time my mother forced you to blow out your powers for her own plans because of Mon El? Kara, I know that you lead a dangerous life and we knew what we were getting into when we started talking about children but with this new threat looming and the multiverse theory going on, I can’t lose you. I just can’t. I don’t want to have the twins and wake up every night to an empty bed and two crying superbabies. I just want to be able to come home to my wife and kids and enjoy a nice afternoon out. I love the fact that you’re selfless and that you want to give back to the world, but I need you to be selfish just this once so that I can have you and our kids can have you,” Lena said trying not to let the tears fall. “I just want to have my wife be with me.”

Kara kept the silence as she thought about what Lena said. Her wife was right, it wouldn’t be fair for her to ask to have children and then get herself killed, but she knew that she had a job as National City’s resident superhero to protect its citizens. But Kara also knew that as Kara Danvers-Luthor, she had a duty to be there for her wife and children. Kara took a deep breath before Lena spoke again.

“Kara, you have to at least try, especially with the twins,” Lena said. Kara could see her visibly shaking, small stubborn teardrops making their way down Lena’s face. “Please, Kara, I know it’s a lot to ask but promise me, please.” 

Kara took a deep breath. “Lena, you know I have to go out and help people. But I promise not to do anything dumb, I’ll make sure to call for backup and make sure that Alex and the DEO is there to help out and everything.”

Kara woke up naturally, feeling her Kryptonian cells working hard to heal her body. Alex was playing some sort of number game next to her but quickly looked up when she saw her sister was awake.

“Oh Rao, how long was I out?” Kara asked as she sat up, no longer feeling pain radiate through her chest.

“A couple of hours, Cisco and Barry were working on tracking Reverse Flash down and getting Lena back onto our Earth,” Alex said standing up.

“Is she back yet?” Kara asked, lifting her shirt to inspect her body, noticing that most of the bruises were gone but some of the burns remained.

“Yeah, she stopped by the house to shower and change,” Alex said. “She should be back soon though.”

“Yeah okay, I need to go,” Kara said standing up and looking around for some shoes.

“Kara no, you need to rest,” Alex protested trying to keep her sister from continuing her quest for shoes. “You still haven’t healed completely, not to mention the fact that you blew out your powers.”

“I’m okay Alex, I feel fine,” Kara said. “Plus, I need to go see Lena, I need to make sure she and the babies are okay.”

“They’re okay, Caitlin performed an ultrasound to make sure they were after Lena passed out,” Alex said. After a moment of silence where Kara tried her best not to panic, Alex thought about the situation her sister was in. Her wife was seven months pregnant with twins, half-Kryptonian babies that meant the absolute world to Kara and of course, the love of her life, who she hadn’t seen since before she had almost died at the hands of her Evil doppelganger. Alex shook her head and crossed her arms. “You sure you’re good to go?”

“I’m fine Alex,” Kara said sitting down. “I need to get back.” 

Alex took a seat next to her sister and wordlessly encouraged her to talk. “I promised Lena I wouldn’t do anything dumb now that we’re expecting the twins,” Kara chuckled. “Like, you know...almost getting killed by my evil doppelganger and blowing out my powers.”

Before Alex had a chance to respond, the angry voice of Lena Luthor filled the DEO. 

“KARA DANVERS-LUTHOR!” was heard from the entrance of the government facility, the slam of Lena’s hand on Winn’s desk echoed throughout the hall and Kara felt the warmth leave her body. Uh-oh she thought.

“I gotta go,” Alex said as she stood up and grabbed a clipboard. 

“Alex! Wait!” Kara said reaching out to her sister.

“Nope,” she heard as Alex fled the room, conveniently in time for Lena to run in angry. Her face was beet red and tear tracks marked her face. She took one look at the semi-healed Kara and broke down again, hugging Kara in the progress as the blonde got up and met her at the entrance.

Between sobs, Kara could feel Lena trying to punch her chest, which may not hurt but was still sore and the blonde tried to take it without grimacing. She put her arms under Lena’s knees and moved her other arm around her back as she picked up the pregnant woman easily.

Lena let out a sigh of relief as soon as she was picked up by her wife and she opened her emerald eyes to look at Kara’s blues. “God my feet are killing me.”

Kara let out a chuckle. “I know, baby.”

“You had me worried sick,” Lena said, the tears coming back. “I saw you falling Kara, I saw you almost hit a building, I saw you almost die.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara said placing the raven haired woman on the bed, letting her cry and punch at Kara’s still sore chest. As soon as the younger woman was placed down, she threw herself at Kara in a hug, making sure that the woman was there.

Lena could feel Kara’s familiar Kryptonian warmth, the sound of the alien’s heart beating and the familiar smell of coffee and pastries that accompanied the reporter around as she hugged Kara tighter. “Don’t you dare do that again, you understand?”

“Hey it’s okay, I’m fine love,” Kara said hugging her tighter. “Overgirl was nothing but a chump, I easily took her out.”

“Kara, she blew herself up,” Lena said flatly, looking into Kara’s eyes. “I could’ve lost you.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Kara said, looking into the raven haired woman’s eyes. “I broke my promise to you and I can’t even begin to say just how sorry I am Lena, I promise though that I will talk to Alex and Supergirl will be taking a leave of absence so that we can focus on just us and the babies, okay?”

Lena nodded and hug her wife one more time, putting all the love she could into it. She came back and kissed her as well, trying to portray everything that Lena has felt for the past couple of days. “You better be ready to make up for my sore feet later,” she said after the kiss.

Kara’s eyes lit up. “I mean...the Med-Bay is empty. I’m pretty sure you scared off everyone around us for a while…” Kara felt a shirt hit her face seconds after she said that and the familiar blood flow down to her stomach that came with seeing Lena without a shirt on. Before she had time to drool, Lena grabbed her shirt and dragged her in for a kiss.

//

Alex took a deep breath as she felt J’onn’s annoyance next to her. The constant chatter of the DEO agents in the cafeteria was enough to calm Alex but she knew that this many people could only mean a headache for the Martian. She licked her ice cream and continued to ignore most of the chatter, trying to focus on her Sudoku book. J’onn huffed one more time before Alex groaned and put the book down.

“What?” Alex said.

“You think it’s safe to go back yet?” J’onn asked hopefully, his face quickly falling and being replaced with disgust as he read Alex’s thoughts.

“No,” Alex said. “Absolutely not,” she added as she heard more moans come in from the Med-Bay.


End file.
